


Дед Николай и бараны

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Collage, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020, Пьеса в картинках
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Однажды Виктор решил жениться.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: Визуал от G до T





	Дед Николай и бараны




End file.
